The Challenge:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: Daisy is blind, Is permanent, or temporarily?, What are the Dukes gonna do? Take a ride in the General Lee, Y'all! Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and opinions on this! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Blindsided: Prologue:

**Author's Note: This happens before the Series Finale**

Blindsided: Prologue:

Daisy Duke was working at _**"The Boar's Nest"** _one afternoon, and she was pulling double duty as a Head Waitress, and Manager for a week, while the real one, Pauline, is recovering from the flu, and she was doing it all for her, cause she had helped the young, beautiful, Duke in the past.

Shelly, one of the Waitress came up to Daisy, and said, "Daisy, I am having a terrible time at Table 6, the guy there, keeps grabbing me, and I am afraid if I go back there, I am gonna dump this beer all over him", and Daisy looked over to the gentleman, she was talking about, and she looked over at her friend, and said, "Don't worry, Shell, I will take it from here, go on a break", and she nodded, and Daisy went over to take care of Table 6.

Bo Duke, the youngest of "The Duke Boys", was a Blond Haired, Baby-Blue Eyed, handsome boy looked over to his oldest cousin, Luke, and said, "Daisy is sure working hard, I hope that the conditions approve before we get there, or it's too late", and Luke, the oldest of "The Duke Boys", was a Brown Haired, Sapphire Blue Eyed, handsome boy too, replied, " Me too, This is fine time for Boss, and Rosco to go out of town to help Lulu take care of Big Daddy", and Bo said, "Yeah, and Daisy is always tries hard to save the farm, and help us with payments for the "General Lee", we should take her out on the town, to show our appreciation", and Luke said with a smile, "She'll love it", and Bo said, "Good, then it's settled", and he picked up speed, and they made their way to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and see their beautiful cousin.

Daisy made her way over to the rowdy table, and she said, "Here you go, Gentleman, here's your beer", and she set down on the table, and the rowdy man, who gave Shelly a problem, Mario, pinched her on the butt, and she looked over at him, and said, "What did you just do?" and Mario looked over at his friends, and turned back to her with a laugh, and said, "Nothing", and Daisy said, "You pinched me on the butt, do again, and see what happens, and don't harass my help", he sneaked a slap this time on her butt, and she said out loud in an angry tone, **_"That is it!"_**, and she dumped the pitcher of beer on him, and he went after her, and she punched him, and grabbed him by the arm, and took him over to Shelly, and she said, "Apologize to the lady", and he sneered out loud, **_"Never!"_**, and she twisted his arm, and he yelled out in pain, and he said shouting out loud, **_"Sorry!"_**, and she took him to the door, and threw him out, and she turned to his friends, and said with venom out loud, **_"Stay the hell out of here, and don't come back!"_**, and they nodded, and they left, gathered their friend, and left Hazzard in a flash.

Bo and Luke came in for their shifts, and they saw the mess that was on the floor, and they went over to Shelly, and Daisy, and they filled the boys in on what happened, and the boys chuckled, and they helped the girls clean up, and went to work. It was a successful night, and everyone was having a great time until the cook, Dan, yelled out to Daisy.

"**_There is a Grease fire that is out of control, Daisy, and I can't stop it!" _**and he went in to clear out his staff, and Daisy said, "I am coming", and Bo said, "Please be careful, Daisy", and Luke said, "Uncle Jesse would skin us alive if anything happens to you", and she nodded, and things were getting under control, until they heard a **_whoosh _**sound, and Dan exclaimed out loud, _**"Daisy!"** _and Bo said exclaiming, **_"Oh, Lord!"_** and Luke said, "Let's do it", and they went to the Kitchen to see if their cousin was all right.

End of: Blindsided: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Is Daisy all right? Did they get the fire put out? What is going to happen to Daisy? Find out in the next exciting chapter of: The Challenge, Y'all! _**


	2. Turn of Events: One:

Turn of Events: One:

Luke and Bo rushed into the Kitchen, and Dan was attending to Daisy, and he said, "She was trying to get the fire out, and there was a whoosh, and she got too close to it", he said sadly, and Luke checked her pulse, and said excitingly, "She has a pulse", and they were all happy, and Bo said, "Let's get her into the "Dixie", and get her to the Tri-City Hospital", Luke nodded and they left to do just that.

Jesse came home from visiting Miss. Taylor, their neighbor, and friend, and she was sick, and needed help that afternoon, and he was glad to do it, cause she took excellent care of Bo, Luke, and Daisy, ever since they were little, and she proved to be a great friend to the Dukes, and he said to himself, **_"I can't wait to see my family tonight, and have a nice night with them"_**, and he went off to make Dinner.

Bo said sadly, "Luke, she has to be ok, she has to be", and Luke said with fake confidence exclaiming, **_"She will be, she is a Duke, and a Duke never lost a fight!" _**and they both sighed, as they looked over at their beautiful cousin, and Luke said, "You better call Uncle Jesse, and tell him the situation", Bo nodded, and the Blond Duke took the C.B., and went to the right channel, and called out their Uncle's C.B. name, he said, "Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd, You got your ears on, come back?", and he wait for a response.

Jesse went to the C.B., and said, "Shepherd here, Bo, What's wrong? You don't sound good", and Bo relayed sadly what happened to Daisy, and Jesse said, "Now don't worry, Boys, I will be there quick as a dog in heat", and he cleaned up, and closed up everything, and got into his Pickup truck, and raced down to Tri-City Hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Luke, and Bo carried in Daisy, and she was rushed to surgery, and they were told to stay in the Waiting Room, and when Jesse got there, he comforted his nephews, and they waited for an hour, and Dr. Keller, Daisy's Surgeon, came out and said with a smile, "Daisy made it, even though she experienced Head Trauma, she has one hell of a spirit in her, you should be proud, she didn't give up", and the three men hugged, and Jesse exclaimed breathlessly, **_"Oh thank you, Doctor, thank you!"_** and Bo and Luke expressed the same, and the Doctor said, "You're welcome, you can see her now, she is in Room #225", and they nodded, and went down there.

Daisy looked so peaceful when she sleeps, and the boys took their positions to be close to her, and they let out their emotion of joy, and they each carefully kissed her on the forehead, and sat down besides her, hoping that she would wake up soon.

Two days later, Daisy woke up, and she told her family, "I felt like I got hit by a truck", and Bo said, "It's good to see you awake, Darling", and Luke said in agreement, "It sure is", and Jesse said, "You would be out of here in no time", and Dr. Keller came in, and said to Daisy, "Hello, Daisy, I am Dr. Keller, I did the surgery on you, I was wondering if you were up for some tests?" and she said nodding, "Go ahead", and he did all of the tests on her body, and she responded well, and he said, "Good girl, now, I am gonna take the bandages off of your eyes, I want you to slowly open them, and look around, it may be bright, but that's ok, do it slowly", and she nodded, and he proceeded to do his job, and she did as she was told, and she exclaimed out loud, **_"Doctor, I can't see! Why can't I see!" _**and her family comforted her, and cried along with her.

End of: Turn of Events: One:

**_Balladeer: Is Daisy going to recover or is it permanent? What is going to happen to her and Dukes? Find out, y'all in the next chapter of: The Challenge! _**


	3. Making a new friend: Two:

Making a new friend: Two:

Daisy was feeling well enough to go home a couple of weeks later, and she was so glad to go back to the farm, even though her life will be different for awhile, and she was willing to make the best of it, and on the day, she was released, Jesse went to sign the papers, and Bo, and Luke were keeping her company, and there was an awkward silence in the room, and then Bo said, "Daisy, we were gonna take you out on the day of your ordeal, but we will have to wait until you recover", and Daisy said confidently, "That's right, I will recover and **_I will beat this_**", and Luke said, "You better believe that", and he and Bo each gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then had a pleasant conversation, and after awhile, Jesse said, "Ready to go, Kids?", and the young Dukes nodded, and left the hospital to go back to the farm.

Daisy was so glad to be at her home, and even though she can't see, she is gonna make the best of her situation, and she is gonna work hard, cause seeing her family's faces is the highlight of her day, and when she was brought into the house by Luke, she said, "I want to be on the couch, Cousin", and he nodded, and set her down, and he said, "How about something to drink?" and she nodded, and she said, "I'll get it", and she was doing pretty good, until she hit her knee against the door jam, and she said angrily, "Damnit", and Luke said, "I will get it, Sweetie", and Daisy suddenly snapped, **_"I don't like to be treated like a child, Lucas!"_**, and then there was silence, and Daisy said, "I am sorry, Luke, for snapping at you, you have been wonderful, and so has Bo, this situation is hard for me", and Luke nodded, and said, "No problem, I understand, why don't you relax, and I will get the drinks?", and she nodded, and he had her resettled on the couch, and then got their drinks, and after awhile, Daisy fell asleep, and Luke went outside to help Bo, and Jesse with the chores.

Bo was busy doing his chores, and he was also feeling complete sadness for Daisy, and he was busy chopping up the firewood with Luke, and he was really into it, and he was wiping sweat off of his forehead, and tried to hide his emotional state from his cousin, and uncle, and Luke saw it, and asked, "Bo, what's wrong?" and Bo said unconvincingly, "Nothing", and Jesse was besides them by then, "Bo Duke, you are a terrible liar, now tell us what is wrong?" and Bo suddenly let out the overdue tears, and said, "What if Daisy doesn't recover? What if she has to suffer like this forever?" and Luke said, "Well then, we will try our best to make life easier for her, and us, and she will still be Daisy, but not like she was before, but that won't happen…" he was cut off by Jesse, and the eldest Duke said, " That's right, she is a Duke, and a Duke doesn't give up for nothing", and they all felt better then, and Jesse said, "Come on, let's attempt to make Daisy's Welcome Home Celebration Dinner", and the two boys nodded, and they went inside.

Cooter came by, with some Wildflowers for Daisy, and he felt uneasy a bit, and Luke said, "Cooter, come in", and Jesse said, "Yeah, stay for dinner", and Bo said, "Don't be a coward", and Daisy said with a smile exclaiming, **_"Cooter Davenport, Get yourself in here, and bring me those flowers!"_** and Cooter was confused, and said, "How did you know that, Darlin'?" and Daisy smiled, and touched her nose, and the four men laughed at that.

The next morning, the Rehab Agency called the Dukes, and informed them that Daisy will have a Therapist to teach her all over again the simple ways of life, and Daisy was more then ready for the challenge, and she said to her family, "Let's do this", and then they finished up their breakfast and waited for the therapist to arrive.

Sharon McKay was on her way to Hazzard County, and she was assigned to the Daisy Duke case, and she had a couple of thoughts, the first one was, **_"God, I hope she, and her family likes me"_**, and then a little bit later the second one came through like lighting, and it was this she thought, **_"I hope she is cooperative"_**, she thought to herself, and she decided to find out, when she got there.

Jesse had to leave to go to town on a couple of errands, and he was sorry not to meet the Therapist that is working with his niece, and he said to Bo, and Luke, "Keep your eyes peeled, I don't trust those Medical people", and they said in unison, "Yes, Uncle Jesse", and he left, and the two boys went to their cousin, who sitting on the couch, and squeezed her hands, and Bo said, "You nervous?" and Daisy said with a smile, "Nah, it's not gonna be bad" and Luke said, "Yeah, you'll probably end up making a new friend", and then there was silence for the rest of the time.

Sharon arrived at the farm, and she sighed to herself, and thought, **_"Here goes nothing"_**, and she made her way to the door, and knocked on it, and a handsome Blond haired, Blue eyed greeted her with a killer smile, and she smiled back, "Mr. Duke?" and he said, "Please call me, Bo, and come in", they shook hands, and he led her in, and he said, "This is my cousin, Luke, and here is the patient, our beautiful cousin, Daisy Duke", and Sharon extended her hand to both of them.

"I am Sharon McKay", she said, and Luke said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sharon", and he shook hands with her, and then Daisy said, "I agree", and they awkwardly shook hands, and then she said, "Would you like some Lemonade?" and Sharon said, "I would love some, and I would like to see you get it, so I know where we have to start", and Daisy nodded, and they all went to the Kitchen, and the young Nurse said to the male Dukes, "Don't help her", and they nodded, and Daisy did all right, except for a little spill on the table, and Sharon said, "I need to know everything that happened to lead up to this incident", and the Dukes filled her in, and then Sharon said, "We will have a lot of work ahead of us, Girl, Are you ready to be committed to it?", and Daisy said nodding her head, "Yes, I am", and Sharon said, "Good", and she laid out her plan, Bed Making, Cooking, Dressing, Working, and then Seeing at the end of the Therapy Sessions, and Daisy liked the sound of that, and she asked, "Will it be hard?", and Sharon said, " I am not gonna lie to you, it ain't gonna be easy", and then Bo asked, "Can you help her?", and the Dukes waited for her response.

"I am gonna try my best, and my best is usually my successful record, I guarantee it", she boasted and Daisy said, "Can I defend myself if I am in a dangerous situation?" and Sharon said, "Oh most definitely, Luke and Bo will help me show you some techniques", and Daisy was happy about that, and they talked for a bit longer, and they all said their "Goodbyes", and walked her out, and when she was out of sight, Daisy said, "I like her, she doesn't take any trash from anyone", and Bo said, "I think we are outmatched in the "Hell Raisin'" Department, Cousin", and Luke nodded in agreement, and they helped Daisy inside, and get her settled, and they all took a nap that late afternoon.

End of: Making a new friend: Two:

**_Balladeer: _What's going to happen to Daisy during her Therapy Sessions? Is Sharon cocky or is telling the truth about herself? Will Daisy make progress during her first session? Find out in the next chapter of: The Challenge, y'all! **


	4. Making Progress: Three:

Making Progress: Three:

Sharon was true to her word, the very next day she wanted to start Daisy's Therapy Program, and she was excited cause she had notice only from meeting Daisy once, that she is a wild spirit, and a force to be reckon with, and she loves that in a patient, and she can't wait to get started, and Daisy can't wait also.

Daisy was making some breakfast, and she was actually relaxing for the first time since she has been home, and she searched frantically for some Salt, and she went to entrance to Kitchen very slowly, and she found Bo, by sniffing out his cologne, and he was reading a book on the couch, Luke, and Jesse were doing Morning Errands, "Bo, I can't find the Salt", she said and Bo nodded, and handed it to her, and she said, "I am gonna need some help", and he said, "Anything for you, Darlin'", and they finished up cooking breakfast, and wait for Luke, Jesse, and Sharon to come.

Luke and Jesse were on their way back from their errands, and he was telling his uncle about Sharon McKay, the Therapist, and he said, "She is very nice, but can be demanding when it is needed, and Daisy feels comfortable with her, and is ready to work, and I think that Sharon is what Daisy needs, and vice versa for her", and Jesse said, "Good, I can't wait until we get our Daisy back to the way she was before", and Luke said in agreement, "You and me both, Uncle Jesse", and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

Bo and Daisy were relaxing in the Living Room, and he was reading to her, **_"A Tale of Two Cities"_** by Charles Dickens, and she loved how he was reading and the tone he used, and as he continued to read, he was interrupted by the doorbell, and he said, "Coming", and then he came back in with Sharon, and she said to Daisy with a smile, "How are you this morning, Daisy?" and Daisy said with a smile of her own, "Much better, I made breakfast this morning, and Bo helped me", and Sharon nodded, and said, "Well, that's good, but we are gonna work on that, and other stuff, so you get your independence", and Daisy said with a smile, "That sounds good", and Bo said, "Let's have some breakfast", and Daisy said, "That's a good idea", and she and Bo led Sharon to the Kitchen, and were eating, while waiting for Jesse, and Luke to come home.

Luke and Jesse came in talking, and then stopped when they noticed that Sharon was there, and Luke made the introductions, "Uncle Jesse, this is Sharon McKay, Daisy's Therapist, Sharon, this is our uncle, Jesse Duke", and they shook hands, and talked for awhile, and then when breakfast was over, Sharon announced, "We got work to do", and she looked over at Daisy, and said, "Ready, Daisy?" and Daisy said with a determination, "Yes, I am", and Sharon helped her into the Living Room, and began their work, and since the Morning chores were done, Bo, Luke, and Jesse went outside on the porch to relax.

Sharon said, "We are gonna try walking, I know that it sounds strange, but you need to walk again in order to function", and Daisy nodded, and said, "OK, I am ready", and Sharon moved to the Kitchen Entrance, and said, "OK, now try and try hard", and Daisy nodded, and she began to walk slowly, and she hit her knee hard against the chair, and she said angrily, **_"Damnit!"_** and Sharon asked with concern, "Are you okay, Daisy?" and Daisy said with a nod, "I'm fine, let's try it again", and Sharon moved the chair out of the way, and went back to her position, and said, "Go ahead", and this time Daisy nailed it, and Sharon said exclaiming with praise, **_"Good going, Girl, good going!"_**, and they hugged, and they went on with the next thing.

Luke was relaxing against the railing, and he said, "I think Daisy's attitude has changed since meeting Sharon", and Bo said, "Yeah, and I bet that her fighting spirit is not gonna stop her from accomplishing her goals", and Jesse said, "We are gonna get the old Daisy back", and the boys nodded, and were enjoying the scenery in front of them, Daisy will never give up trying to live her life again.

"OK, You did great with the sandwiches, Daisy, now let's try some Lemonade", Sharon said sitting at the table, and Daisy said, "OK", and she went back the counter, by touching the top as guide, and then she was in position, and began to pour, and she did it extremely well, and she arranged the sandwiches in order so she knows which one belongs to what person, and she went to the door, and told the boys, and her Uncle, it was lunchtime, and when they were all settled in, Sharon said, "Daisy has something to show you all", and Daisy got the platter, and brought it over to them, and then gave them the Lemonade first, and then the sandwiches, and she began to recite the order.

"One Turkey, Lettuce, Tomatoes, and Mayo on white for Uncle Jesse", she said as she handed him the sandwich, and he smiled, and told her, "Thank you", and she said to Luke, "Ham, Cheese, Lettuce, Tomatoes, and Honey Mustard on Rye for Luke", and Luke smiled and said, "You got it, Sugar", then she said for Bo, "Chicken, Lettuce, Tomatoes, with Mayo on White for my baby cousin", and Bo said, "Thanks, Darlin'", and she served herself, and Sharon their Peanut Butter Sandwiches, and they all sat down, and had a pleasant lunch together.

The next week, Daisy and Sharon worked on Bed Making, and she kept doing it crooked, and Sharon kept making her doing it, and then on that one time, Daisy did it finally, and Sharon said with a smile exclaiming, **_"Girlfriend, before you know it, you will have that dream life in no time!" _**and that made Daisy very happy.

End of: Making Progress: Three:

**_Balladeer: Will Daisy have that dream life? Is she going to recover from her ordeal? Will it haunt her for the rest of her life? Is the fighting spirit of a Duke going to help her? Find out in the next chapter of: The Challenge, Y'all! _**


	5. Thank You, Oh Thank You!: Four:

Thank you, Oh Thank you: Four:

Daisy was progressing very well, and Sharon was very proud of her, and the next couple of weeks, they were practicing how to eat, and then Daisy was ready to do it on her own, and when she did, Sharon was surprised as usual, on how well her student is doing, and she said, "Well, since you've been working hard on your therapy, I thought we take a break, and concentrate on your senses", and Daisy was up to the task, and Sharon called in the rest of the Dukes, to the Living Room, and explained what to do, and then explained to Daisy, and they were all ready to go, after Sharon positioned them, and she said, "OK, Daisy, Jesse is at your South, Luke is at your East, I am at your North, and Bo is at your West, I want you to find Jesse first", and Daisy nodded, and began to use her other senses, and she found Jesse, by sniffing out his cologne that he always wore.

Jesse laughed, and said, "You found me, Baby", and she received a hug as her reward, and she loved the scent of his cologne, and how his beard tickled her nose, and she said, "You are the most predictable person I know, Uncle Jesse, you never change your cologne", and he laughed, and Daisy loved that sound. Sharon said, "Now, I want you to find Luke", and she mouthed "Please sit down, Luke", and he nodded, and Daisy heard the sound of him sitting in Jesse's favorite chair, and she went over to it very slowly.

She used the sides of the chair as a guide, and then she felt Luke's face, tracing his features, and she asked, "Luke?" and he said with a smile, "You got it, Pretty Girl", and she chuckled at the nickname for her, and she said, "This is easy", and Sharon said, "Find Bo, Daisy", and she nodded, and then she found Bo at the stairs, and she said, "Bo, you can't hide from me", and he laughed, and said, "Darlin', I know I can't, cause you always find me", and then they hugged, and Daisy found Sharon, and said with a yawn, "I am tired, Sharon, can we practice later?", and Sharon said, "Sure, you deserve it", and then Bo, and Luke helped their tired cousin back to her room, and came out for some tea and cookies.

"I think Daisy is gonna be fine, once she uses all of the techniques that I showed her", Sharon said as she bit into a Chocolate Chip cookie, and the three male Dukes nodded, and Jesse said, "I don't how to thank you, you are great with Daisy", and Bo, and Luke agreed. "I am just glad that she is doing well, and is trusting me to make her better", and Luke said, "Any day now, Daisy is gonna be the same happy woman we all know and love", and Bo said in agreement, "Yeah, I personally can't wait", and Sharon said with a smile, "You should be proud, and have every right to be happy", and she chomped on a cookie, and said concluding, "Enjoy it", and the rest of the time was spent on cookies, and tea.

Daisy was sleeping peacefully, until something was wrong with her eyes, and she was trying to open them even though she was supposed to, not for another week, she needed to relieve them, but the pain was too severe, and she screamed, and the Dukes, and Sharon ran into the room, and she told them what is going on, and Sharon said turning to her patient, "Daisy, Maybe your eyesight is coming back, that is a **_big maybe_**, we got to go to Tri-County Hospital to find out", and they all went to the "General Lee", got in, and rushed off to the hospital.

Dr. Keller performed some tests, and this time he was happy with the results, and he informed Sharon, and the Dukes about it, and he said, "The eyes are healing faster, than we expected it", and he said in a commanding tone to Daisy, **_"Daisy, I want you to open your eyes, I know they are sensitive, but I want you to do it, and look straight ahead!"_** and she nodded, and did as she was told. "So, what do you see?" Jesse asked, and she looked at Luke, and Bo and said with a smile, "I see the **_most_** handsome men of Hazzard County", and everyone whooped and cheered, and Bo, and Luke hugged their cousin tightly, and then she looked at her new friend, and said exclaiming with tears, **_"Thank you, Oh thank you!"_** and they hugged, and they went home for a celebration dinner.

End of: Thank you, Oh Thank you: Four:

**_Balladeer: What is going to happen to Daisy now? This is getting exciting like a dog having the blue fleas, Stay Tuned and don't go to the Fridge, the concluding chapter of: The Challenge is gonna happen, Y'all!_**


	6. New Appreciation: Epilogue:

New Appreciation: Epilogue:

Daisy doesn't take anything for granted anymore, and she is seeing stuff that she never paid any attention before, and she loves how different the world looks to her now, and she appreciates her family, and how supportive they had been.

Sharon and Daisy remained friends, and she, Luke, and Bo help Daisy whenever she needs at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** as Bartenders, and a Waitress, and Boss Hogg had heard about the ordeal she went through, and gave her a more flexible schedule, and an additional 4 weeks off, that he included in her vacation time, Daisy is now the happiest woman in Hazzard County.

One night after dinner, Sharon was helping the Dukes clean up after Dinner, and Bo said, "Daisy, Remember the **_"Night Out"_** me, and Luke promised you?" and she said, "Yeah?" Luke said, "Why don't we do it tonight?" and Jesse said, "Yeah, That's a good idea, I can finish up here", and Bo said to Sharon, "Why don't you come with us?" and she said, "Nah, I can't, it seems like a family thing, you guys have fun", Daisy said, "Come on, This night would not had happen if it was for you", Sharon said, "I don't have anything decent to wear", and Daisy said, "I can fix that", and the girls went to get ready, and so did Bo, and Luke.

Bo and Luke were the first ones ready, and then Daisy came out, looking wonderful as usual, and she said, "May I present a Southern Belle, Ms. Sharon McKay", and Sharon came out in one of Daisy's Flowered Skirts, and a white off the shoulder, Blouse, and she got a lot compliments on it, and Bo offered his arm, and said, "Would you be my date?" and Sharon said, "I would love to, Bo", and she hooked her arm through his, and Daisy did the same with Luke, and they said their "Goodbyes" to Jesse, and he said with a smile, "Have fun, Kids", and they left, and Jesse finished up his cleaning and went to read for awhile.

The boys, Daisy, and Sharon had fun that night, and dancing up a storm, and they had a wonderful night, and then a couple months later, Bo and Sharon decided to date, and the rest of the Dukes were happy about that, and they lived in Hazzard County happily ever after.

End of: New Appreciation: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Daisy recovered beautifully, and she and Sharon continued to do everything together, it was like having another sister around, and that suited Daisy just fine, and the Duke men need to know that things needed to even out, Stayed Tuned for my next adventure, and Come back, Y'all, You hear? _**


End file.
